The present disclosure relates to information security, and more particular aspects relate to access control and authorization.
Security systems may be used to gain access to secured locations or protect secured items. The security system may require a security code that authorizes or denies a user access based on if they know the security code or not. A security device may be used to input the security code. The user may input the security code on the security device to gain access to the secured location or secured items.